


ill take care of you

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which lukas gets sick, and philip takes care of him





	

Considering Bo still isn’t the biggest fan of Philip and Lukas being together, Philip is shocked to get a call from him before school. He tells him that Lukas is home sick, and he would stay home with him, but he’s heading to the city for a day, and doesn’t want Lukas all by himself. Philip tells him he’ll stop by after school, and stay the night.

Bo even tells him thank you, and says he’ll call Helen and Gabe to make sure it’s alright.

The minute the bell rings Philip is heading for his bike, and starting down the path that leads to Lukas’ house.

The house is quiet when Philip leans his bike against the porch. He finds the door unlocked, and goes inside, still hearing nothing.

“Lukas?” He calls.

He hears a mumbled groan from upstairs, and he climbs up them, stopping in Lukas’ doorway.

Lukas is curled up on his side on top of rumpled sheets, wearing only a pair of sweats. There’s a small trash can beside his bed, and Philip can smell the vomit from across the room.

“Lukas.” Philip says. Lukas rolls his head to look at Philip, his brows pulling together.

“Go away, Philip.” He says.

“Your dad left. I’m staying the night.”

“Don’t.”

Philip doesn’t understand the sudden hostility. Things are fine between them. At least, Philip thought they were. Something must have happened to make Lukas change so quickly; Philip just doesn’t know what it is.

Lukas is definitely the more stubborn of the two, but Philip has some in him, too. He ignores the small protests from Lukas as he comes over to the bed, grabbing the bucket.

“I’ll be right back.” He says. Lukas presses his face into the sheets, eyes shut.

Philip takes the bucket downstairs and washes it outside with the hose, before coming back in and putting a trash bag in it, in the hopes of making it easier to empty next time.

He brings it back up, and sets it by Lukas’ bed. Then he goes into the bathroom, puts the plug in, and starts filling the bath with warm water.

He stands beside Lukas’ bed, arms crossed, already anticipating some protest from Lukas.

“Can you sit up?” Philip asks. Lukas peers at him with one eye, and pushes himself up into a huddled sitting position.

“I don’t need your help.” Lukas says.

“Sure you don’t,” Philip says, nodding his head toward the door, “Let’s go. Get up.”

“Why?”

“You’re all sweaty and gross. I’m gonna change the sheets while you sit in the bath.”

“I’m fine here.”

“Liar.”

“I said, I’m fine.” Lukas says, narrowing his eyes. His resolve only lasts a moment, though, before he’s leaning over the bed and throwing up into the trash can.

“Come on, tough guy. Up you go.” Philip says, helping Lukas to his feet once he’s done. Lukas leans against him, and stumbles along as Philip guides him to the bathroom.

Lukas sits down on the closed toilet seat, frowning, watching as Philip shuts the water off.

“Pants. Off.” Philip says.

“Aren’t you romantic.” Lukas mumbles. Philip snorts, and nods his head toward the bath.

“Either take off everything, or wear your boxers. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.” Philip says. Lukas gives him a withering look, and tugs off his clothes, lowering himself into the bath.

“If you’re going to vomit, don’t do it in the tub.” Philip says.

Then he goes back to Lukas’ room, strips the sheets, and tosses them into the dirty clothes hamper. He finds new sheets in the closet, and quickly makes the bed, snagging the comforter from Bo’s room and spreading it on Lukas’ bed.

Once he’s finished cleaning up, he goes back to the bathroom, and finds Lukas submerged in the water, eyes closed.

“Better?” He asks.

Lukas doesn’t open his eyes when he speaks.

“I don’t need your help.”

“Why are you so against it?”

Lukas doesn’t say anything, but his eyes open, and focus on the tiled wall in front of him.

“It’s okay to need help.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Fine. Then it’s okay to want it.”

Philip tugs the towel off the counter, and hands it to Lukas, who carefully steps out of the tub and wraps it around himself. As he heads back to his room to get dressed, Philip unplugs the tub, and follows him.

He finds Lukas sitting on the edge of his bed, in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt that looks quite a bit like one of Philip’s.

No, it is one of Philip’s.

Lukas lifts his head to look at Philip, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“I don’t like being weak.”

“You’re not weak.” Philip says, brows knitting together.

“I can’t go 5 minutes without puking. That’s pretty weak.”

“You have the flu. You’re sick. It’s okay to not be all macho.”

Lukas crinkles his nose.

“Lay down.” Philip says. Lukas looks like he wants to protest, but he climbs back onto the bed, and lays down on his back. Philip goes to the other side of the bed, and sits down beside Lukas, back against the headboard. Lukas turns his head to look at him, eyes flicking around Philip’s face.

“Did you do this a lot? For your mom?” He asks. Philip nods.

“Yeah. Since I was a little kid.”

“That sucks.”

“It is what it is.”

“It isn’t fair.”

“Nothing is fair. You should know that.”

Lukas goes quiet for a moment, eyes on the ceiling.

“Thank you. For coming over.” He says quietly. Philip’s heart swells, and he reaches out, brushing the hair off of Lukas’ forehead.

“Now you say something cheesy. About your feelings.” Lukas says, eyes fluttering shut. Philip smiles.

“Not gonna happen.”

“You sure? No confessions of love?”

“I’d rather wait till your unconscious.”

“That’s no fun.”

“Shut up and sleep, Lukas.” Philip says. Lukas’ pale lips curl up slightly, and he rolls over until he hits Philip’s legs. He finds Philip’s hand and threads their fingers together, letting their hands rest on the blanket.

And because Philip told him to, Lukas falls asleep. After a little while, Philip follows him.


End file.
